The Field of the invention is submerged multiple jet liquid contact devices in Class 261-124. This invention is intended for use in the aeration of sewage for its aerobic biological treatment. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,911,205 and 2,986,382 show such devices which have had great commercial success.
The prior art includes many types of aeration diffusers, for example, porous plates of sintered material, socks of woven fabric, and metal or plastic devices having single or multiple orifices. Virtually all such devices in the past have been provided with a threaded connector which requires that the header pipe be provided with a corresponding threaded hole. While this may seem a minor matter, a single sewage treatment plant installation may include thousands of such diffusers and require the drilling and threading of thousands of holes therefor in the header pipes. Recent improvements in low cost plastic diffuser devices and the possible use of plastic or resin pipe have indicated the need for an acceptable and reliable alternate and less costly method of connecting the diffuser devices to the header pipes.